Rawr!
by animerockchic
Summary: Arthur gets a note from Alfred during class with something he doesn't understand. What the bloody hell does "rawr" mean? Arthur is determined to find out.


**I had a bet with a friend of mine. (about a year ago now.) She told me that I would not be able to write a full story based on ... a certain phrase which you will know by the end of the story (I think we even had a "Gentlemen's Agreement") Well here it is Emma :)**

**Me no own. Oh and by the way ... HETALIA SESON 5 IS COMING OUT IN NOVEMBER 2013 HUZZAH!  
**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Arthur put down his pen and glanced up at the clock. He sighed, he was certain time was going slower than normal just to spite him. The teacher continued to drone about some subject that Arthur couldn't even begin to fathom. Nor could he understand why they needed to know about it. Arthur rested his head in his hands and began counting the seconds to the end of class.

A crumbled ball of paper made contact with the back of his head. He picked it up quickly, not wanting to be accused of note passing, and began reading. His larger than normal eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. He looked back at the sender questioningly. His boyfriend Alfred just smiled happily back and waved.

Arthur turned his attention back to the note, trying to make sense of it. Why on earth would Alfred send him a note with the word "Rawr" on it? And what did Rawr mean anyway?

He folded the page up and returned his attention to the teacher, determined to get to the bottom of it at the break of class.

*Briing!*

'Thank God!' thought Arthur. He stood up to interrogate Alfred who had just run out the classroom door. Arthur followed him out only to discover that Alfred had gotten lost in the throng of people leaving class.

"Damn." Arthur shouldered his schoolbag and headed for his next class, determined to get to the bottom of this.

~Pagebreak~

Arthur slid into his seat for chemistry and let his schoolbag drop to the floor.

"Hello Arthur-kun. How are you today?"

Arthur nodded to his soft-spoken Japanese friend sitting beside him.

"Oh, hello Kiku. I'm fine thanks."

The lab was filled with the sound of casual chatter. The teacher was always late to class, despite the fact that he practically lived in the lab. Many students even believed that he had a fold up bed or a sleeping bag hidden deep within the chemicals cupboard at the back of the room.

"Hey Kiku?" Arthur pulled Alfred's note out of his pocket and smoothed it out on the table. "Do you know what this means?"

Kiku slid on his reading glasses and took the page. He turned the page over and back, a slight frown developing between his eyebrows.

"Was it Alfred-kun that gave you this?"

"Yes. He threw it at me last class."

Kiku handed the note back. "I am sorry, Arthur-kun. I don't know what it means."

Arthur folded it up and sighed. "It's bloody irritating, so it is. I been trying to figure out what it means and I can't even tell if it's meant to be insulting or complimentary."

Kiku said nothing but turned his attention to the teacher who had just walked in holding an unlit Bunsen burner and a rack of test tubes. Arthur pulled out his favourite writing pen (it was also the only pen he had left, pens tended to go missing in classes. Plus some people never return things when you lend them stuff. Arseholes) and chewed the end of it lightly. He would find out what Alfred's note meant. One way or another.

~Pagebreak~

Arthur was ready to throw something, preferably a chair and out a window. Alfred's note was genuinely driving him mad. He had asked every single person he could think of and looked it up in every dictionary he could lay his hands on. Still nothing.

The final bell of the day rang out, dismissing all classes. Arthur sighed deeply and began packing away his books.

Someone suddenly grabbed him from behind and held him in a rib-cracking hug. The person leaned forward slightly and whispered in his ear. "Rawr!"

Arthur began struggling violently, trying to break free.

"Alfred! Bloody hell, let go of me!"

Alfred whined but released him. Arthur whirled around to face him with a furious glare. "And what the hell does that even mean?"

Alfred tilted his head like a confused child. "What? What does what mean?"

Arthur jabbed Alfred's shoulder with his finger. "You know perfectly well what I mean! That bloody note has been torturing me all day, now explain yourself!"

Alfred's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Dude, you don't know what Rawr means?"

"Of course not! Now I demand that you..."

Alfred cut him off by pressing a kiss against his lips. He drew back and rubbed his nose against Arthur's. "Silly Iggy. Rawr means I love you in dinosaur."

**a/N I hope you enjoyed this and check out my profile and the poll on it, it would really help me out. And I'll take requests for omake stories for Lovino and the Conquistador.**

**Ja!  
**

**-Animerockchic  
**


End file.
